Friends, not Enemies
by LovelyJuJu
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive has this friend, and his name is Alois Trancy


**I fell in love with Kuroshitsuji just about two weeks ago and I've watched every single episode up until the most recent one. So, I'm proud of myself.**

**Just my little take if Ciel and Alois were friends. IF ONLY...! Bah, we can only dream, right? **

******DISCLAIMER:**** You should know this already.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Young master, it's time to wake up." Sebastian said as he opened the very huge curtains to allow sunlight pass through his master's room. A ray of sunshine hit Ciel's face and Ciel groaned at the sudden brightness that had been intruding on his sleep. Ciel sat up and did his usual morning routine with Sebastian.

"Good morning, young master!" His three very loyal, but very useless servants said in unison as he walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Ah," Ciel replied to them.

"Um, young master..." Maylene said. Ciel gave her his attention.

"There's someone who-" Maylene was cut off by a loud scream.

"Look at what you did to my hair!" They heard someone from one of the rooms yell.

"It looks much better that way!" A voice that Ciel knew all too well said. He sighed and made his way toward the room where the noise was coming from. Once he opened the door, his eye twitched and he kept himself trying not to be so disturbed at the scene that was presented before him.

Prince Soma's wonderful purple hair was covered in what looked to be tea, although he couldn't tell what kind it was. He was also crying in the arms of Agni, who just seemed to be very displeased with his master. A few feet away from them was his best friend...Alois Trancy and his butler Claude.

Alois heard the door open and he gave a big smile and quickly made his way to hug Ciel.

"Oh, Ciel! I've missed you! This foreigner over here was bragging about how much he is your best friend. Can you please tell him that I've always been there for you and that **I'll** always be your best friend!" Alois pleaded as he clung to Ciel's sleeve. Ciel couldn't help but feel very annoyed, but sort of pleased that two people were fighting over him.

"No way, Ciel!" Prince Soma said. "I'm your best friend! Please tell that idiot over there to go away for ruining my hair!" He cried out.

"You put the tea in his hair?" Ciel asked Alois, only to find that he was grinning.

"You knew it was tea! You're so smart! And to answer your question, yes. I did. He wouldn't shut up." Alois said and he quickly turned his attention back to Prince Soma.

"I suggest you leave because no one wants you here." Alois said, glaring at the young prince. Prince Soma just scoffed and placed his hands on his hips.

"I'm not going anywhere because I haven't seen Ciel in a month, So I think I have a right to be here." Prince Soma argued. This was not going anywhere.

"You both can be here. Just stop making so much noise." Ciel said and quickly made his way out of the room. Alois and Prince Soma both followed him, leaving their butlers in the room.

* * *

From what Ciel could see, Alois and Prince Soma seemed to be having a glaring contest, but really. They were having a silent argument through their minds.

_"Ciel is MY best friend, so back off." Alois stated._

_"Ha, just because you've been here longer doesn't mean that you get to choose whatever Ciel gets to do." Prince Soma fought back. _

_"You have ugly hair."_

_"That's because you ruined it with tea!"_

_"And that's my fault!"_

_"Hell yeah it's your fault!"_

_"You messed with the wrong Trancy." _

_"I'm older than you, respect your elders, child."_

_"You act as if you are still a five year old."_

_"So do you!"_

_"I know my limits."_

_"Of course you do."_

_"Just keep your distance, If you want to live long."_

_"Is that a threat?" Prince Soma teased._

_"It's a promise." Alois said and gritted his teeth together._

"If you two are just going to keep glaring like that, then please do it somewhere else and not when I'm eating where I can see you two." Ciel said as he took another bite of his breakfast. Sebastian stood next to his master smirking. This was truly interesting.

Alois then had a brilliant idea pop into his head and he sat closer to Ciel, moving about two seats. Prince Soma glared and did the exact same thing. Alois smiled at him and then turned his attention to Ciel who seemed to be done with his breakfast.

"Foreigner, you want to see how _close_ me and Ciel are?" Alois asked with a devious grin on his face. Ciel raised an eyebrow, wondering what in the world Alois was talking about.

"I don't suppose why not. But anything you can do, I'll do it myself." Prince Soma said, acting very confident. Alois's smile grew.

"I was hoping you would say that." Alois said and turned his attention back to Ciel, who only had a curious look on his face. Alois suddenly pressed his lips agaisnt Ciel's before Ciel go do anything. Sebastian's smirk only grew bigger as he saw Prince Soma's eyes widen at the scene before him.

"You're gay!" Prince Soma asked in shock, but neither of the boys paid attention to him as they continued to keep their position the same. Alois wanted to play with Prince Soma and Ciel seemed like he was ready to help, until he broke away before anything good seemed to happen.

"Did you enjoy that?" Alois asked Prince Soma, who was still in shock and he laughed.

"Your reaction is hilarious! Right, Ciel?" Alois said clutching his stomach. Ciel groaned as he could not take anymore of this ridiculous noise.

"I'll be up in my study." Ciel said to Sebastian.

"Understood."

* * *

Ciel was enjoying his peace and quiet in his very private study room. As he looked through all the material he had learned this year, he sighed as he got to a picture of him and Alois. You see, they've known each other for a while now.

Ciel and Alois weren't just friends. They were _Best Friends_. Best friends who understood each much better than others did. Those two knew each other before they had even met their butlers. Alois was at the small village first before Ciel came along and when he did, it seemed as if life there got better. Unfortuantely, not really. Ciel had gone through it the worse. A slave, a sacrifice. What Alois witnessed that day changed both of their lives. Of course, Ciel had escaped the same day Alois did. But they were both seperated until about two years ago when they both bumped into each other at a Nobles ball.

_The music filled the room as people danced to their hearts content. It was a wonderful evening to be spent with the person who you cherish the most and to think, he chose Lady Elizabeth._

_"Ne, Ciel! You look so cute!" Elizabeth cried out, holding his right arm. He sighed, she was the only one, other than Sebastian, whom he tolerated when touching him._

_"Young master, please, smile a bit more. You are with your Fiancee, Shall I remind you?" Sebastian whispered into his ear. Ciel gave him an annoyed look and told him to leave him alone until he calls him._

_"Ciel, let's go ahead and dance!" Elizabeth said as she pulled him towards the dance floor. He sighed and obliged to her wishes. He only wanted to make her happy for tonight, then it'll go back to try and ignore her._

_The dance seemed as if it was going on for what seemed to be an eternity and he was happy to finally get away from the cursed dance floor._

_"Elizabeth, would-" He was cut off._

_"Really, I told you it's "Lizzie"." She tsked and poked him on the cheek. He raised an eyebrow at the short contact._

_"Lizzie, would like a drink?" He asked her. She smiled and nodded as she sat down next to her wonderful servant, Paula, who, of course, was playing with her jingles._

_Ciel made his way toward the other side of the room where the snacks and beverages were laid out on an extremely long table before he accidently bumped into someone else._

_"Hey!" They both said in unison as they rubbed their foreheads, Ciel could not see who this jerk was, but could automatically tell that this could get ugly._

_"Watch where you're going!" The other one said as Ciel finally stopped rubbing his forehead._

_"Why don't you?" Ciel said in a stuck-up tone and turned his head away. When he didn't hear a response he turned his head back and saw that the person did not have an angry expression, but a suprised one._

_"What?" Ciel asked him. The boy blinked a couple of times before he could speak._

_"Ciel Phantomhive?" He asked. Ciel nodded._

_"Ah, and you are?" Ciel asked but was quickly attacked into a hug by the unknown boy._

_"Hey! What are you doing!" Ciel said, not wanting this weirdo anywhere near him._

_"I've missed you, Ciel..." The boy said as he breathed in his scent._

_"Do I know you?" The boy looked up from his chest and Ciel's eyes widen._

_"Alois..." Ciel whispered and Alois nodded, tears forming in his eyes as he snuggled closer to Ciel's chest. Ciel rolled his eyes, but returned the hug. Knowing that it would be the first of many._

* * *

Ciel was snapped out of his thoughts when a knock came from the otherside of the door.

"Come in." was his response. Sebastian opened the door and came in with his afternoon tea.

"Young master, it seems as if you still have a guest who wishes to speak to you." Sebastian said as he moved to the side in order for Alois to walk right in.

"Ciel, you left me with that dumb foreigner." Alois said as Sebastian left the room for them to speak privately.

"Ah, I needed to study." Alois frowned.

"You don't seem like it." Alois said and Ciel didn't respond. Alois then sat right on his desk in front of Ciel. It became silent for a few minutes and the two were both lost in thought. Suprisignly.

"Is there anything you wanted in particular?" Ciel asked, breaking the silence. Alois shook his head and smiled.

"I can't stay here with you?" Alois innocently replied back with a question.

"Alois..." Ciel sighed.

"Ciel! Let's play a game!"

"No."

"Eh! Why not?"

"I'm busy!"

"Doing what!"

"Stuff."

"Ciiiiiiiiiiiel!" Alois whined. Ciel sighed and closed his book.

"Alright, fine. What game?" Ciel asked. Alois smiled and leaned closer to Ciel's face.

"Just something best friends do." Alois whispered before he captured Ciel's lips with his own. The kiss was soft and light but it soon turned passionate and rough as Ciel slowly responded. Alois, with his lips still pressed up against Ciel's, sat down on his lap, arms around his next and Ciel had enough and broke away the kiss.

"I think we're done." Ciel said. Alois pouted.

"But we didn't even get to the good part! Ciel, please!"

"Alois. No. Now, get out. I need to do somethings."

"What's more important than me?" Alois whined as he buried his head into the crook of Ciel's neck.

"I can think of a few things."

"Ciel! You're so mean!" Alois said.

Knock. Knock.

"Come in." Ciel called out to the person as he pushed Alois off of his lap. Alois frowned and turned his attention toward the window. Staring at Finnian and Pluto who seemed as if they were burning the whole garden. Sebastian and Claude both walked into the room.

"Young master, there has been a letter addressed to you." Sebastian said, holding up a white envelope.

"Is from Her Majesty?" Ciel asked. Sebastian shook his head.

"No, I believe it is from Lau." He said. Alois then turned around.

"That weird Chinese man?" Alois asked as he leaned into the window with his right foot upagainst the wall and his arms crossed. Ciel ignored his comment.

"What does he want this time?"

"I have not yet read the letter, young master." Sebastian said as he placed the envelope on his desk. Ciel glared at it then turned his attention back to his demon butler.

"Alright, and what else is there?"

"What do you mean?" Sebastian asked, smirking.

"You brought Claude up here as well." Ciel stated.

"Ah, it would seem so. You see, there was also another letter that came for you. This one is from Her Majesty." Sebastian said, holding up the letter that had been opened.

"And...? Read the letter to me." Ciel said.

_"Ciel,_

_It would seem as if these days seem to be getting more and more difficult to handle. More crimes have been commited and I hate to ask this of you, but you are needed again. As my Guard Dog. In a village in the outskirts of England, there has been a series of murders and robberys in the village's hospital. There have been no signs of suspect, but it is your job to keep any more of these events from occuring in that village. I'm very confident in handing you this job because I would like you to travel with another worker of mine. The Earl of Trancy Estate. My Spider. I wish you both good luck and I want you to leave as soon as possible._

_~Her Majesty"_

Ciel's eyes widened at the thought of his friend coming along with him for this. What could the queen be thinking? Sebastian smiled at his young master's shocked expression. As for Alois, he was very happy that he could tag along with his Ciel for a mission.

"Oh, Ciel! We both get to work together on this!" Alois exclaimed, hugging his best friend who in return glared at him.

"Let go, Alois." Alois sighed, but slowly let his arms unwrap from the Earl of Phantomhive Estate.

"When do we leave, Sebastian?" Ciel asked.

"Tonight." Sebastian and Claude said in unison.

* * *

Being in a carriage. Alone. With. Alois. Was. Torture.

He would not shut the hell up.

"Ne, Ciel." Alois said in his normal voice after two hours of non-stop talking.

"Nm?" was Ciel's very short response.

"I'm glad." Alois said, totally out of character. Ciel looked toward his best friend who was staring out the window with a dreamy look in his eyes.

"About?"

"Us. If I never met you, I think I probably would've gone crazy." Alois said. Ciel scoffed.

"Don't say such things." Ciel said, turning his head the opposite direction. He felt movement, but it wasn't on him. Soon, arms wrapped around his waist and a head laid against his back.

"Ciel, _my best friend,_ We're in this together. Stop being so cold to me." Alois said. Ciel didn't say anything. He couldn't say anything. How could he respond to that?

"Answer me, Ciel." Alois demanded.

"Ah, sorry." Ciel said and turned to face Alois and showed him one of his very rare expressions.

A smile.

"Ciel, what do you think would happen if we weren't best friends?" Alois asked.

"I probably would've want to kill you." He said and Alois laughed.

"I'd probably want to get into your pants." He said and winked toward Ciel and who only sighed and stared back toward the outside of the carriage. Then soon, he felt Alois fall asleep on his lap. Finally.

He finally shut up.

* * *

**Not sure if I should continue this story...But...**

**D'awwwwh. I wish that could actually happen. Well...how was it? I enjoy feedback and stuff. Although, I'm going out of town tonight for a couple of days so I probably won't see any updates until Friday.**

**Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this!**

**Read AND Review**


End file.
